


Pictures Last Longer

by QuellinesStories



Category: Chronicle, Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man 2, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, the amazing spider-man
Genre: M/M, Spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuellinesStories/pseuds/QuellinesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could've Andrew Detmer's life been impacted differently if a certain student named 'Peter Parker' had shown up before everything in the blue eyed boy's life tumbled even more so downhill? And just how different would things in the end really turn out to be after all? Everything considered, good pictures and good videos will always last longer than good memories and good friends... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Last Longer

Andrew blinked at the bright white flash that seemingly came out of nowhere, looking up and noticing a smiling brunet standing at the other side of the bleachers. 

"You mind if I keep this?" The one Andrew recognized as the new kid asked, gesturing towards the picture on his camera. 

Andrew stared at him for a moment taken aback before shrugging. "I don't care." He answered, trying to recall the other's name; he should know this, the brown eyed boy had just told the class what it was this morning- 

"Peter." The nineteen year old greeted as if on cue, making his way up the bleachers with a grin. "And you're..?" He questioned, holding out a hand. 

"Andrew." The eighteen year old blue eyed blond greeted, hesitating a moment before shaking the newbie's hand. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of prank the jocks set the other up to, after all that was one way to get in with the, 'it', crowd, AKA the crowd you didn't get bullied and beat up in; Andrew wasn't in that crowd sadly, then again he wasn't in any crowd really, but it looked like this Peter could possibly be. 

"You like filming things?" Peter curiously spoke up, pointing at Andrew's brand new camera intrigued. 

Andrew nodded. "Uh, yeah..." He answered, too wary to be off his guard because this wouldn't be the first time someone acted all nice and smiles before suddenly doing something really crappy like stealing his bag and tossing it back and forth over him with their asshole buddies. 

Peter nodded, gesturing towards the place beside Andrew. "May I?" 

Andrew tilted his head confused before blinking and nodding. "Oh um- yeah, sure." He scooted to the side some, giving Peter room to sit down. 

"So what kind of stuff do you like to record?" Peter questioned, draping the camera strap around his neck. 

"Just every day things. You know, what happens at school and home, just stuff like that is all." Huh... that came out more boring than he'd intended it to.

Peter quirked a brow, causing Andrew to guess he was about to be chastised about how strange that was. 

"What do you mean that's all? Come on man, that's actually pretty neat!" Peter complimented with a chuckle, patting Andrew's back in a praising way of sorts, the way he really wasn't the least bit use to. "Kind of like a reality show but from the camera man's point of view and more real... seems original."

Andrew hoped he didn't look too surprised or wasn't staring at Peter too much. "That's not... you know, it's not weird to you or whatever?"

Peter shook his head, giving an assuring grin. "No way! Like I said it's a little different but not bad or anything if that's what you mean." The school bell rang, causing the pair to stand. "Whoa buddy, careful." Peter warned with a slight chuckle when Andrew dropped his video camera, the blond letting out a relieved breath and giving a nod of silent thanks as Peter managed to catch it and hand it back to him. "Who do you have next for class?" He questioned, looking down at his schedule. 

"Science in C building." Andrew answered, walking down the bleachers with the other. 

"Same! You don't mind if we walk together, do you?" 

Andrew sighed, rubbing the side of his upper arm uneasily; Peter seemed like a nice guy, he didn't need to be mixed up in the stuff Andrew went through on a daily basis; as the new kid, he was probably already going to have things bad enough for a while, and Andrew didn't want to add to that. 

"Look you don't really want to be caught hanging out with me." Andrew mumbled, looking forward to avoid eye contact. 

Peter's smile faltered at that. "Why? People here giving you trouble?" Andrew simply nodded, and the brunet instantly remembered what things at his old school had been like before he'd gotten bit by that spider... "I see..." Andrew looked down, waiting for the other to walk away so he wouldn't be bunched up as victim material along with him. "So then-" Peter started, swinging an arm around the taken aback Andrew who looked at him surprised. "-lead the way to C building." 

Andrew felt a smile just barely crack on his lips as he gave a nod. Maybe senior year wouldn't be all that lonely after all... at least not the way the past few years had been. 

\-- 

"Andrew?" A voice questioned as Andrew tried to collect himself and wiped off his camera, causing the other to quickly wipe his eyes and look up. "I didn't know you were here!" Peter chuckled, bright smile falling when he got closer. "Hey buddy, you alright?" 

"I'm fine." Andrew answered, absolutely hating the way his voice cracked. 

Peter frowned at that, sitting down and placing a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "What happened?" He questioned with a tilted head. 

"Nothing happened I said I'm fine." Andrew insisted, clenching onto his camera as he kept his gaze averted downwards. 

"Did someone do something to you in there?" Peter persisted, gesturing towards the place the party was being held at as he gently gripped Andrew's chin and got him to look up. Andrew stared at him for a moment before feeling his eyes gloss over again as he swallowed and shrugged, looking to the side. "Alright, who did it and what did they do?" 

"They were just being an random asshole is all." Andrew answered, Peter's hand falling to his side. 

"Wait here." Peter simply instructed as he walked back into the party, causing Andrew to furrow his brow confused before taking in a shaky breath and drying his eyes again. 

\-- 

Andrew groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "What happened?" He mumbled groggily, dabbing his nose with the back of his hand and realizing he had a nosebleed. 

"You alright?" Peter questioned, handing the other some napkins he'd gotten from the party. 

Andrew felt his face heat up- oh shit no he didn't want Peter to see him with a nosebleed- that was actually REALLY embarrassing. 

"I'm fine." Andrew mumbled, looking to the side as he pressed the napkins against his nose and began to recall what had happened in the hole he and the other two had just been down. 

"Man you took forever to wake up." Steve chastised, wiping the last bit of blood off his own nose. "We were starting to worry you died or something." 

"Thanks." Andrew replied sarcastically, glaring at the probably soon to be student body president. Suddenly his expression fell, keeping the napkins to his nose as he scrambled forward, looking at the hole which had collapsed in on itself. "Oh man- my camera..!"

"Relax, I'll buy you another one." Matt assured, waving it off. 

Peter frowned. "You at least got some recorded film at home, right?" He offered comfortingly, placing a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "So it's not all gone?" He attempted to sound optimistic, being one to always look for the silver lining in situations. 

Andrew nodded, nonetheless staring at the caved in hole with a sulky expression, blinking and glaring at Matt who scoffed and said, "Get a room." 

"Don't be an asshole." Andrew grumbled not in the mood for Matt's teasing which many times pertained to his questionable sexual orientation, acting like being gay was a bad thing- not that Andrew was gay, he honestly wasn't really one hundred percent sure what exactly he was, but he didn't need Matt scaring off a potential actual friend by making it sound like he was hitting on the brunet. Peter, much to Andrew's relief, seemingly shrugged off Matt's words and helped the blond to his feet as his nosebleed finally stopped. 

"Just saying people are going to be asking questions now is all." Matt said with a shrug, causing Andrew to knit his brow confused as Peter let out a scoff.

"What are you-" The blue eyed teen started. 

"Well it's a little questionable when a guy fights your fights for you." Matt commented, the four walking away. 

Andrew blinked even more so confused. "Wait what?" 

"Knight in shining armor here-" Steve began to answer with a teasing grin which showed he was going to play along with Matt's unwanted joke, causing Peter to roll his eyes and shake his head with a sigh. "-made the guy that threw alcohol at you or whatever look like a fool at the party." He finished, patting Peter on the back. 

"How did you-" Andrew started. 

"I have my ways." Peter answered with a grin, elbowing the surprised younger teenager and winking, causing Andrew to blink and look downwards in order to avoid his gaze unsurely, gradually realizing that was probably just one of those weird friendly, 'I-got-your-back", winks he'd seen plenty of people give before; yeah... that definitely explained it, but it didn't manage to explain why he felt his face flush at the mistaken gesture at first; probably just shy... right? 

\--

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone about this." Andrew insisted, piercing blue eyes searching warm brown ones for any sign of possible deceit to come, needing to know he could really trust the other, at least on this anyways. 

Peter arched a brow at that but hesitantly nodded nonetheless. "Alright... sure, what is it?" 

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" 

Peter sighed, never being good at promises so of course as a result he hated making them. "Yes, I promise." He reluctantly replied.

Andrew held his gaze for a moment longer before nodding, teeth grazing over his bottom lip as he concentrated on the video recorder beside them, only taking a few mere seconds before effectively being able to lift it off the bed and into midair by simply envisioning an invisible force connected to him holding it up as easily as he would so with his hands. 

Peter blinked, staring at the camera which filmed his expression for a moment before raising his brow and glancing at the unsure Andrew who smiled nervously; he couldn't help but hope Peter wouldn't up and call him a freak or something along the lines of that; he knew many people feared what they couldn't do. 

"You're doing that?" Peter questioned, earning a nod. "Uh... well- wow." He chuckled slightly uneasily, mostly because he didn't know what to make of this, causing Andrew's heart to sink at how seemingly weirded out Peter looked, but who wouldn't find this weird? It wasn't natural, he knew that. 

Andrew looked down, letting the recorder fall to the mattress. "Pretty creepy, right?" He guessed that would be along the lines of the word Peter would use. 

Peter instantly caught on and shook his head, placing both hands reassuringly on Andrew's shoulders and getting the smaller of the two to look up at him. "Not creepy, a little out of the ordinary but not creepy. That's amazing Andrew, you know that's actually really awesome, right? Being able to do something like that is so neat buddy! How long have to been able to..?" He smiled encouragingly, recalling how panicked and unsure he'd been when he first got his spidey abilities; heck, he'd been terrified he'd end up even more of a nerdy outcast than he'd been at the time. 

Andrew stared at Peter, cracking a confused but relieved smile at that. "How are you not freaking out right now?" He laughed quietly in disbelief. 

'I'm Spider-man, believe me I'm use to this stuff.', was something Peter did NOT dare to say. "I come from New York, we have a lot of super heroes and stuff like that there." 

Andrew nodded, expression slightly drooping at that. "So this isn't anything big to you." It was more of an understanding statement than question. 

"Of course it's big to me!" Peter laughed, running a hand through Andrew's hair so he could ruffle it, and surprisingly enough Andrew found he didn't pull back at the touch. "My best pal here has super powers, that's a pretty big deal!" 

Andrew smiled at that, not realizing he was grinning like a fool until he quickly cleared his throat and found he couldn't wipe away the expression as he covered his mouth out of what could only be described as shyness and mumbling, "Sorry." 

Peter quirked a brow. "For what? Smiling?" He questioned, picking up his own camera and snapping a picture of the other who gave a laugh and pushed it away in protest. "Come on, you have a nice smile!" Peter chuckled, clicking another picture. 

"Do not." Andrew scoffed, sticking his tongue out childishly when Peter snapped another pic, unsure of when the last time had been he was able to just goof around, other than with Steve and Matt recently, however with them they always rolled their eyes or chastised him teasingly whenever he did something they saw as too childish or weird and such. 

"Yes you do." Peter chuckled, lowering his camera. 

And Andrew kept smiling, not having to worry about the other telling him it was strange if he smiled for too long and it quite frankly felt nice to have someone persist with a compliment directed towards him until he believed it for once rather than just giving up and making it clear the compliment was simple empty words. 

Really, it was just nice having a genuine friend for a change. 

\-- 

Andrew had kept his window open for Peter as the other had requested, unsure why he'd gotten asked to do such a strange thing and figuring he wouldn't find out with how he was dozing on and off. 

"Psst." A voice whispered, causing Andrew's eyes to fling open as he sat up and gazed around confused. "Look up." He blinked, doing as he was told and staring upwards at the red and blue masked man hanging from his ceiling. "Uh- surprise?" Peter offered with a shrug, realizing he hadn't really planned on how to tell the other who he was. 

"Peter?" Andrew eventually questioned in disbelief, gradually piecing everything together. "Wait- wait what- You're that spider guy from New York..?..!" 

"Surprise?" Peter offered again with an ever so slightly awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he lowered himself beside the other. 

Andrew stared at him for a moment, unsure if he was in more shock or disbelief before he leaned forward and snatched off the mask just to be sure it was really Peter. "Unbelievable..." 

Peter grinned sheepishly, feeling bad it'd taken him this long to admit he had supernatural abilities when Andrew had told him right away. "You're not um- you know you're not mad or anything, right?" He chuckled mostly innocently. 

Andrew shook his head, not seeing a reason to be so and figuring Peter was just over contemplating things like he had when first showing he had telekinesis. "Just kinda'... I dunno'-" The blond searched for the right word, tracing his fingertips down Peter's jawline as though he was almost seeing the other in a different light, trying to somehow find a proper way to soak in the fact Peter was actually a pretty famous super hero. "-I guess I just wasn't really expecting this... at all."

Andrew nonchalantly trailed the pads of his fingers gently over Peter's lips, too stunned at the realization of who Peter was to contemplate at the moment that probably was a little odd until Peter accidentally on reaction licked his lips at the foreign feeling. 

Peter felt his ears heat up when the tip of his tongue grazed over Andrew's fingertips, earning an surprised quirked brow as he quickly pulled back and hurriedly apologized with an embarrassed laugh, putting his face into the palm of his hands. 

"Oh gosh, I can't believe I did that- man I'm sorry-" Peter laughed through his hands, shaking his head at the embarrassing mistake. "I didn't mean to-" 

Andrew gripped Peter's wrists on impulse. "No no-" He quickly assured, words seeming to fall from his lips faster than the realization of what he was saying could form in his mind. "-it's fine." He assured, swallowing and staring up at Peter with wide blue eyes when the other pulled back to face him. "You don't have to be sorry." He added quietly, daring to not look away or stop himself from continuing forth with questionable reassurances as he felt his pulse race and stomach for whatever reason do flips. 

Peter looked at him for a moment, wondering if his mind was just playing tricks on him or if maybe there was an actual chance something seemed different about the way Andrew stared up him; the blond had always seemed vulnerable and unsure about the way he acted and things he said, basically he was something like self conscious, however this seemed to be just that on a whole new level. 

"You alright?" Peter asked, not bothering to pull his wrists out of the other's grasp although he did glance down at their hands. 

Andrew blinked at that and nodded, looking down as he brought back his hands and set them in his lap. "Yeah, sorry." He stared down at the covers and twisted them in his grasp, feeling like he was possibly going to be sick from seemingly out of the blue. 

Peter frowned at that however couldn't help but feel like he was just making the uncomfortable setting in the air worst. "So uh... yeah I guess I'll see you later then, it being late and all..." He trailed off. Andrew nodded, still not bothering to meet his gaze. "Alright, see you at school then! And just don't- well you know- tell anyone." 

"Yeah." Andrew responded simply, unsure of what else he should say, not sure if he felt more relieved or perhaps hurt when the other swung his way rather hurriedly out his window, for the first time seeming to just want to get away from the younger one. "Shit..." Andrew mumbled under his breath, pressing his fingertips against his lips curiously before closing his eyes and falling forward, burying his face into the pillow while letting out a muffled, "Shit!" 

\-- 

"Hey that magic show was amazing!" Peter laughed, patting Andrew on the back impressed. 

Andrew felt his face light up, not at all expecting to see Peter at the party; sure he'd known the other came to Steve's and his show and all, but he'd remembered Peter talking about how he'd decided parties were still not really his thing after that night they'd both met up at the rave. 

"Yeah?" Andrew replied with a wide smile, chuckling when Peter nodded. "What are you doing here?" He questioned with a tilted head, smile still on. 

"Oh come on, I can't miss my best bud's party!" Peter laughed, about to say something else when suddenly a pink haired girl stepped in front of him, causing his expression to falter before he sighed under his breath and made sure to give a grin and wink at Andrew as encouragement, the smaller of the two about to object when Peter walked off respectfully but instead found he couldn't do so with how he was suddenly being ushered over to the couch to have a drink, attempting to ignore Matt and Steve's embarrassing whoops and teasing cheers.

Andrew found the attention the girl offered him nice and whatnot, but he mostly just kept a lookout for Peter the majority if not all of the time, even when he creamed everyone at beer pong. 

"You alright magic man?" The pink haired girl questioned with a arched brow and smile as Andrew stumbled slightly, the lights seeming brighter than usual, already being able to tell he didn't hold his alcohol well, at least not as a first timer to drinking it, but he was sure he could manage. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Andrew answered as he shook his head and forced himself into temporary focus, stomach momentarily settling. "Hey uh, you know where Pete is?" 

The girl kept from rolling her eyes at that. "He's probably with that blond girl he had eyes on earlier or something." Well, that for whatever reason vaguely hurt, it managed to almost make Andrew feel oddly jealous, but he knew that wasn't her intentions. "Hey, come on, come with me." She suddenly chimed seemingly out of nowhere, causing him to blink as she took ahold of his hand and sprinted up the stairs, giggling at how he tripped on a few steps from being vaguely drunk. 

"Where are we going?" Andrew questioned with a knitted brow. 

"To get your mind off of your pal, I mean I know you guys are best friends or whatever but you look a little too anxious whenever he's not around. Is he like your comfort zone buddy or something?" The pink haired girl chided, earning an unamused glance. "You just need to relax." She nearly purred, causing him to unsurely follow her into the room she pulled him inside. 

"What are you..?" Andrew questioned, trailing off as she ushered him over to the bed, already realizing what was happening when she pulled down his button and zipper, causing him to swallow and chew uneasily on his bottom lip. 

"Like I said-" The girl started with a cross between a smirk and a smile. "-getting your mind of your buddy." 

Andrew shut his eyes, fingers running through her pink hair as she proceeded, only lasting about nine seconds before hearing the words leave his lips which he found he simply could not stop; 

"P-Peter-" Andrew's eyes flew open at that, feeling his stomach churn with the way he'd really just said his best friend's name and crap this was embarrassing- oh yay, for good measure, he was about to be- yep, he just was sick all over the girl who was just giving him a BJ, absolutely brilliant.

"Oh my- ugh!" She cried out, standing up and waving her hands up and down to seemingly fan herself frantically and scrunching her nose in absolute disgust as she stood and stormed her way out. 

"What happened?" Andrew heard Steve question confused as he stared down at the floor in disbelief at what he'd just done, hands gripping the covers embarrassed. "Aw man- not all over my jacket! Andrew, hey what-" 

"Get out Steve." Andrew instructed in a cracked voice, pulling up his jeans shakily. 

Steve instantly softened both his expression and tone; somewhat. "Nah, man look it's fine-"

"It's not 'fine' Steve!" Andrew nearly shouted, trembling fingers zipping himself up. 

Before Steve could say anymore none other than Peter's voice spoke up, causing Andrew's gut to drop. "Andrew? Hey buddy you alright?" 

"Can both of you just get out?!" Andrew shrugged the jacket off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he sped walk towards the restroom on the other side of the room and splashed cold water onto his face before rinsing his mouth out, clenching the edge of the sink and trying to get himself together only to realize Peter was still there. "Just screw off, alright?" He murmured, more or less shoving by the other and racing downstairs, fists clenching at the way people were making gagging noises and taking a handful of air near their mouths to make it look like they were giving a BJ; they were all immature children as far as he was concerned, but it still sucked this had seriously already gotten around so fast with how it seemed like mostly if not everyone knew what had happened.

"Oh Peter please don't stop!" None other than the ever so cliche quarterback snickered, grabbing Andrew by his shirt when he tried to walk by. 

"Stop it- just- get off of me!" Andrew shouted, throat clenching and jaw trembling as bemused laughs filled the air. "Let me go!" 

"Hey- A voice suddenly spoke up, causing an intrigued hush to take place. "-back off." Peter warned, gripping the jock's arm. 

"Or what?" The athlete questioned with a scoff. 

"Let him go and walk away." Peter spoke in an eerily calm tone. 

The football player stared at him in disbelief before giving a smirk. "You know I'm pretty sure little Andrew here hasn't let it all out yet so I guess I'll just-" He raised his fist, about to slug Andrew in the stomach when instead a hand grabbed his wrist and the next thing the bully knew he was against the wall, Peter's arm against his throat. 

"Do not touch him again." Peter warned, not even flinching when the other kneed him in his stomach. 

Peter turned and started to walk away, wrapping an arm over Andrew's shoulder and silently daring anyone in the taken aback crowd to try something. 

Going against the fair warnings, the quarterback grabbed an empty glass and in a strive for getting his dignity back yelled, "Nice job keeping your alcohol down freak!", before hurling said glass forward, blinking when in one swift motion Peter caught it and slammed it back at him, causing it to just barely whiz by the jock's ear and into the wall behind him. 

"Next time I'm not going to bother missing." Peter threatened, instinctively pulling Andrew closer to him as he made it evident that was a throw he indeed hadn't messed up in the least on. 

When the two got outside Peter guided them over to a bench, leaning over to look at Andrew who refused to meet his gaze. 

"I can take care of myself." Andrew choked out in a sob, unable to hold back the sudden tears that he felt come on, wiping at them with his sleeve furiously but not making it any better by doing so. 

"I know that." Peter replied softly, tilting Andrew's head to the side so he was forced to make eye contact. "But sometimes you have to let a friend help you out, even if you can handle it your own there's times you've got to lighten the load." 

"You're so full of shit." Andrew replied bitterly, causing Peter to raise a brow, Andrew instantly feeling bad but out of the little pride he had left not admitting to it. 

"Come here." Peter sighed, making Andrew blink as he was pulled against the other, feeling a new wave of tears hit as he let out another choked sob and buried his face against the crook of Peter's neck, gripping onto his shirt and finally just letting himself show some emotion without bottling a majority of it up in attempt to not look completely weak. 

"Wh-what did she tell you?" Andrew questioned, feeling a hand soothingly run through his hair. 

"It doesn't matter." 

"What did she say?" Andrew persisted worriedly, clenching onto Peter's shirt even harder. 

"I don't care what she said and neither should you, alright? Now just try to relax, okay? I'll drive you home when you feel better." 

"I don't want to go home." Andrew objected in a near whimper. 

"Then I'll take you wherever you want to go." 

"Why're you so fucking nice to me?" 

Peter blinked, wrapping an arm around the smaller one and sighing. "Because we're friends." 

"That's such bullshit!" 

Peter arched a brow at the sudden angered outbursts, noting the people who were curiously coming outside and rolling his eyes, attempting to ignore them. "Why's it 'bullshit'?" 

"Because I don't know why we're friends." Andrew answered in an honest mumble, shoulders shrugging. 

"Because I like hanging out with you." 

"But why?! Gosh you don't get it do you?! You act like I'm-" Andrew pulled back and looked at him in pure confusion.

"Normal?" Peter questioned knowingly, earning pursed lips and an unsure glare. "Honestly? You're not." Andrew's mood dropped even more to an all time ultimate low. "You're unique and you're creative and you're so much better than normal, alright? That's why we're friends, because you're someone who-"

"I get it." Andrew spoke up taken aback as he felt his face heat up, looking down and sniffling. 

Peter nodded. "Let's get out of this place already." Peter offered, standing up and offering a hand. "I hate parties, we should just go to the park or something." 

\--

Andrew got ready to lift off of the ground and into the air, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. 

"Hey, you alright?" Peter panted slightly out of breath, leaning over in attempt to steady his breathing. "My spider senses were going crazy and I guess-" He blinked, noticing the bruise on Andrew's eye. "What-"

"I don't feel like talking." Andrew commented coldly, about to lift off but stopping when Peter grabbed his wrist. 

"Who did this to you? Was it your dad? Did he hit you?" 

"Why do you care?" The blond questioned sourly. 

Peter furrowed his brow. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"Just let me go." Andrew grumbled, yanking out of Peter's grasp and lifting off the ground, blinking when a web hit his ankle. "Dangit Peter! I told you to let me go!" 

"You're not going up there, not when a lightning storm's going on." Peter insisted, pulling the objecting other down. "Come on buddy, what happened?" Peter questioned, gripping his shoulders as though that could really keep Andrew from flying away. 

"Nothing happened." Andrew answered with a shrug, looking towards the side and feeling his throat close up. 

"Andrew!" A voice called out, causing Andrew's eyes to widen as he looked towards the front door. 

Peter's jaw clenched when Andrew's dad came out, stepping in front of the younger one and not moving when the man stormed up to him. 

"What's wrong can't hit someone who's not your son?" Peter questioned, head inclined. 

"I don't know who you are but if you know what's good for you then get out of the way." The ex-firefighter warned, looking over Peter's shoulder at Andrew who kept his head down. "Get over here, now." 

"Don't move Andrew." Peter spoke up, earning a surprised and furious glare from his father. "Did you hit him?" 

Andrew gripped unsurely onto the back of Peter's shirt, suddenly feeling very small; that tended to happen whenever his father was around. "Peter-" He started quietly, still looking down. 

"Did that little shit tell you I've been hitting him?!" Andrew's father questioned, rage showing on his features. "Andrew get your ass over here right now or I'll give you something to talk about!" 

Peter narrowed his eyes at that, turning around and slinging his arm over Andrew's shoulders. "Come on." The brunet said as the two began to walk off. 

"Andrew if you don't get back over here right now-"

"I'll call the cops on you." Peter threatened without his usual playfulness, looking over his shoulder and getting the other to shut it for the time being. 

"Where are we going?" Andrew asked, rubbing at his eyes and taking in a shaky breath. 

"You can stay at my place." Peter answered, arm still around Andrew. "How long has he been beating on you?" 

"Why do you care?" 

"Why do you keep asking me that?!" Peter questioned, coming to a stop and stepping in front of the blond who was taken aback by his sudden raised tone. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"Because we're not friends." Andrew mumbled, hesitantly looking up and instantly regretting his words at the confused and- was Peter really hurt by that?

Peter took a moment to ponder before giving a knowing nod. "Your dad tell you that?" 

Andrew felt his eyes start to water up and sting again as he nodded. "He um-" Gosh he hated when his voice cracked, it made him feel pathetic. "He found the camera and didn't like see anything but uh- he just saw it was like all of us- you know Matt and Steve too- hanging out and um-" His voice gave out weakly. "I guess he just kinda' said you all weren't really-"

"I don't care what he said, but do you believe him?" Peter questioned, earning a shrug. "Look, your one of my best pal's, alright? I mean come on- you ARE my best pal, but I don't know how to convince you that's true, so you just have to trust me, okay?" Andrew looked up at that, brow knitted and eyes ever so slightly wider than usual. "You trust me?" Andrew hesitated, brooding on the question before nodding and looking down. "Good, now come on, let's get you patched up." Peter wrapped an arm over his shoulder again, the walk home being silent. 

"Peter is everything alright? It's so late-" Aunt May started, blinking when she saw the two walk in. 

"Aunt May is it alright if he spends the night?" Peter asked, Andrew keeping his head down. 

"Who is he?" Aunt May questioned unsurely. 

Andrew looked up, feeling slightly hurt Peter apparently hadn't really ever mentioned him throughout the whole school year. "Andrew." The smaller of the two answered. 

"Oh, Andrew! Of course he can stay! Peter's told me so much about you-" 

"Alright time to go." Peter quickly spoke up embarrassed, grabbing Andrew's wrist and speed walking towards his room. 

"Oh and Andrew dear-" Aunt May started, causing the two to come to a stop. "-you're more than welcome to stay here any time you'd like." She assured with a sweet smile and understanding nod, not about to call him out on his beat up eye. 

Andrew nodded in thanks, unable to find his voice at the moment, still shaken up from actually being hit by his father, before Peter and he continued to the brunet's room. 

"You can sleep in the bed, alright?" Peter insisted more than offered, about to pull out his sleeping bag so he could go on the floor. 

"I don't mind sharing." Andrew offered quietly with a shrug, earning a quirked brow. "I mean- we could just put a pillow wall in between us, that's what Matt and I would do sometimes..." 

Peter pondered for a moment before nodding. "Sure." He decided as he got up. "I'm good with that if you are." He threw off his shirt, causing Andrew to feel his face flush as he did the same in a much shyer fashion, hoping Peter didn't notice the way he'd looked him up and down. 

After they'd set up the pillow wall which was just a few pillows lined up in between them they both laid down. 

"Thanks for this." Andrew mumbled softly, suddenly feeling very alone even though Peter was right beside him, probably just because of the pesky barrier. 

"It's no problem buddy." Peter replied, stretching and giving a yawn. "You need an ice pack for your eye?" 

Andrew shook his head, turning his back to the other. "I'm good." Crap, his voice cracked. 

Peter sat up, looking over the pillows worried. "You alright?" Andrew nodded, not trusting his voice to speak without wavering. Peter stared at him for a moment, brooding on what to do, before shooing the pillow wall aside and wrapping an arm around the tensing other. "Geez you're freezing." 

Andrew felt his face heat up, eyes shutting tightly and hoping Peter couldn't hear his heart rushing. "I'm fine." He managed to choke out, not really realizing he'd been crying until he heard his voice come out in a petty choked sob. 

Peter tightened his hold securely, hoping this would somewhat help the other feel better as human contact often seemed to do. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" Andrew nodded. "Alright, just wake me up if you do, okay?"

Andrew tried to calm down. "Y-yeah." He spoke up, going to wipe the tears out of his eyes and having to keep himself from absolutely melting when Peter took the sheets and did so instead. 

Andrew waited until Peter fell asleep before turning over and burying his face into the other's warm chest, eyes finally sliding shut as he felt his pulse go back to a normal rate, eyes no longer stinging or watered. 

Man he wished he could just have at least a slim chance with Peter... but Peter had had a long distance girlfriend for a while by the name of Gwen, and while they'd decided to just be friends, that meant Peter was straight and just- Andrew simply hated liking his best friend. 

\-- 

"So basically we'd be the apex predators while humans would be the lower food chain species since we're evolved and have abilities they don't?" Peter questioned, staring up at the other as he laid on the ground. 

"Exactly!" Andrew confirmed with a grin. 

"Which means we shouldn't feel bad if we kill humans?" Peter continued with an expression that looked... disappointed; Andrew had never seen Peter give him that sort of look, and he hated it. 

"Well I mean... like I said, a lion doesn't feel bad when it kills a gazelle, just like you don't feel bad when you squash a fly." 

"But when a lion kills a gazelle it's so they can eat the gazelle, they have to do it or they'll starve. So if we killed a human for no reason then it wouldn't be the same." Peter countered, sitting up and eying the other with... worry? Andrew felt a sneer nearly come on at that; was Peter really about to act like he was something that should be watched over for precautions? 

"But when you kill a fly it's because it's annoying." Andrew insisted with a shrug. 

"But a fly doesn't even have any worth, it's not like it does anything. Humans on the other hand have plenty of value-"

"Not true, flies eat things that decompose to help get rid of it faster, so they do have a purpose, just like humans; but you still kill a fly and don't care; in fact, when you successfully demolish a fly you feel relieved it's gone." 

"A fly isn't something I was once; you and I were both humans at a point, and we're still extremely closely related; only a few genes separate us while with flies there's barely any resemblance- I mean really there's none. And I can't say I'd feel nothing if I went off and killed a person." 

Andrew pursed his lips at that. "Alright, fine. Fine. Sure, whatever." He got up, attempting to storm away but instead tripping over Peter's foot which hooked around his ankle. "What was that for?!" He nearly shouted, glaring over his shoulder at the other who scooted over to him. 

"Andrew, listen to me, alright? You're strong, you're really really strong, and you have a great power that others may not be able to comprehend right away, and a wise man once told me with great power comes great responsibility, you need to make sure-" 

"Whatever." Andrew grumbled, trying to stand up and cussing when Peter gripped his wrist and caused him to accidentally fall over on top of the brunet, the older of the two earning another glower from piercing blue eyes as Peter apologized before a few silent moments went by, the taller boy raising a brow when Andrew didn't move off of him. 

Andrew stared down at the unsure Peter and pondered before going against his nervous anxieties that screamed no and leaning over, pressing his lips firmly down against the other's. 

Andrew shut his eyes tightly, hands nervously clinging to Peter's shirt as he hoped Peter's lips would start responding to his own, but they didn't, and after a few seconds of the simple innocent kiss he pulled away, hesitantly opening his eyes and feeling sick when he saw Peter staring up at him with a knitted brow; he didn't try to process what Peter's expression held, the first thing that came to mind was it was bound to be disgust. 

Andrew quickly stood up, his eyes begin to sting as what he'd really just done began to sink in, realizing this could of potentially ruined possibly the best friendship he'd ever had and quickly walking away to avoid any sort of rejection, ignoring Peter asking him to just hold on a minute and only walking faster. 

"Hey-" Peter began as he grabbed Andrew's wrist, causing the younger one to spin around. 

"What-" Andrew started, blinking when Peter dipped forward and cupped his hands right beneath the younger one's jawline, pressing their lips back together, breath catching in Andrew's throat. He stood still for a moment in utter disbelief before finally realizing this was really for whatever insane reason happening and eventually kissing back, closing his eyes as hands lowered and gently gripped his hips to pull him closer. Andrew swallowed nervously, glad this was just a simple kiss considering he'd never actually had a real kiss before- as Matt had often reminded him- and he worried he wouldn't be any good at kissing if it was anything more than just this- than just keeping lips pressed against one another in a way that managed to somehow still make him positively melt to absolute putty.

Peter pulled back, locking eyes with the wide eyed smaller one. "You alright?" He chuckled bemused at the given expression. 

Andrew pressed his fingertips against his lips, looking up at Peter stunned still yet. "You kissed me." He mumbled in a blunt confused tone. 

Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around Andrew's waist and gently kissing his ear, causing the younger one to let out a small surprised noise but not pull back. "I could do it again if you want me to?" Peter offered, lips still pressed against said ear. 

Andrew felt his face heat up suddenly shyly at that. "Y-yeah, okay." Was all he managed to get out, looking up at Peter with wide blue eyes when the other pulled back away from his ear before leaning forward again, pressing their lips back together once more. 

Andrew let out another vague noise when Peter nipped softly at his bottom lip, eyes shutting tightly as he parted his inexperienced lips and gripped onto Peter's jacket for dear life when he felt the sensation of being French kissed for the first time, pulse and mind racing furiously, beginning to catch on and mimic the gestures Peter did with his mouth and tongue until finally Andrew had to pull back for air, face flushed as he panted softly. 

Peter blinked when Andrew locked eyes with him before embarrassedly burying his face against the other's chest, causing the older one to chuckle and look down at him, running a hand through his hair assuringly. "Is this your first time being..?" Andrew nodded, pulling back and looking downwards as he rubbed his upper arm shyly.

"I figured you were straight..." Andrew mumbled under his breath, too anxious to meet the other's gaze. 

"Same to you." Peter replied with an honest shrug. "I usually lean more towards girls but..." He trailed off, causing Andrew to swallow and look up at him nervously. "You don't have to be so scared you know." Peter assured with a tilted head, cracking a smile. "I'm not going to make you do anything." 

"I'm not scared." Andrew huffed out in objection, arms crossing and eyes averting. 

Peter gave a smirk at that, keeping back his laugh from the way Andrew let out yet another tiny surprised noise when he managed to hoist the other up and press him against the side of an abandoned car, grinning at the smaller one knowingly. "Promise?" Peter chuckled softly, feeling hands grip his shoulders as he gently kissed down Andrew's jawline, taking note that seemed to be a thumbs up for the other. 

"No." Andrew mumbled, eyes closing at the unfamiliar sensation of lips softly kissing down his neck; it sort of tickled a little, but in a really odd nice sort of way, one he wasn't at all use to; the attention felt good. "Don't drop me." He huffed, trusting Peter's spidey strength but being sure to say that just for good measure. 

Peter laughed against his skin, kissing right under his jaw and feeling a hand run through his hair. "Didn't I tell you to trust me?" He teased, looking at Andrew with a smile. 

"Convince me." Andrew spoke up bravely, hoping his voice didn't crack to much or his face didn't look too nervous and flushed, trying to look somewhat courageous when Peter quirked a brow. 

"Alright." Peter agreed mischievously, causing Andrew to chew on the inside of his cheek unsurely at how his challenge had really just been accepted. 

Andrew felt teeth sink down onto the crook of his neck, causing his breath to hitch as he let out a noise of more curiosity than pain when Peter sucked on the skin, being careful to not break said skin. Andrew shut his eyes and sank his nails against Peter's sleeves in a vain attempt to stop a shiver from going throughout his system when a tongue dashed against the darkening mark in a somehow loving manner, Peter smirking amused at the way the other rubbed his neck and made a face. 

"People are going to see that." Andrew nearly whined, glaring at Peter when he chuckled. 

"Good." Peter teased, pressing his lips gently against the bruise before setting Andrew down. "Convinced?" 

Andrew opened his mouth to say giving him a hickey didn't prove anything before instead shaking his head. "Nope, not yet." He answered with a shrug, making Peter crack a grin and finally calm enough to smile back, even if it was a smile that could barely be seen. 

Peter pressed their lips back together, relieved Andrew was less tense than before as he wrapped his arms around the younger one's hips, feeling long arms drape nicely around his neck. He opened his brown eyes, meeting blue ones which hesitantly opened afterwards and both smiling against one another's lips- Andrew perhaps smiling a bit more nervously. Peter let his eyes slide shut again as he leaned forward some more, Andrew instinctively going on his tiptoes and helping deepen the kiss. 

Andrew never knew people really had that much of an overpowering taste or a scent to them until now, but he did know he'd be able to just sit there for hours because this was absolutely intoxicating, heck, everything about Peter was intoxicating now. 

"What the actual fuck?" A voice spoke up, causing the two to blink and pull apart. 

Andrew felt his stomach flip. "Matt-"

"What are you doing to my cousin you asshole?!" Matt questioned furiously, Andrew's eyes widening when an invisible force slammed Peter back against an abandoned car. 

"It's called kissing you douche!" Peter snapped back, using his web slingers he always carried around on his wrists to web him down to the ground so he wouldn't be lifted off again. 

"Andrew, get in the car, we're going home." Matt instantly instructed, glaring at Peter. 

"What- no! Peter wasn't doing anything!" Andrew huffed out, stomping over to go make sure his friend- erm- possible boyfriend? was okay. 

"My ass he wasn't! He was all over you!" Matt rushed forward, grabbing Andrew's shoulder and causing the blond to spin around with a glower on his face. "I'm not letting a GUY paw at you Andrew, you're bullied enough as it is, if it gets out that you're acting gay-" 

Andrew scoffed at that, slapping away Matt's hand. "There's nothing wrong with BEING gay you asshole! Screw off and leave me alone." He turned, about to check on Peter when instead he felt an invisible force keep him in place. "Let me go." He instructed as an warning. 

"Hey, who's looked out for you all these years, huh? Cuz' it sure as heck wasn't bug-boy here-" 

"Looked out for me?" Andrew questioned, breaking the invisible hold on himself and clenching his fists, several objects in the junkyard cracking. "You acted like you didn't even know me the minute I got into high school, you didn't ever acknowledge me in front of other people until-" 

"So what? This guy has done that then?!" 

"Yes! He has-" 

"Yeah, you wanna' know why that is Andrew?" Matt questioned, stepping forward and causing the other to furrow his brow unsurely. "He doesn't give a shit about you-" 

"Hey-" Peter started, beginning to walk forward but instead finding he was being forced to hold still again. 

Andrew looked over at Peter, about to help but instead pausing when Matt continued, "-the only reason he started hanging out with you so he could do this." Andrew's cousin motioned to the mark on his neck, causing the other to shrink into himself and cover it up with his palm. "Why else would he randomly want to be buddy buddy with you? Huh? It's because he saw you were alone and you were vulnerable and he just wanted to have an easier chance at getting a warm mouth." 

Peter blinked, seething at that. "You're so full of it! Andrew listen to me-" 

Matt gave a look towards Peter before looking back at Andrew and instantly realizing his words were very possibly a little too harsh. "Hey-" Matt started, reaching out a hand when Andrew looked at him with glossy eyes and a knitted brow, jaw trembling. 

Andrew launched himself into the air and quickly lifted away, causing Matt to sigh and let Peter out of his mind hold. 

"Why would you tell him something like that?!" Peter questioned, stomping forward and shoving Matt back. 

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Don't act like that's not what you're after." 

Peter scoffed in disbelief. "It's not!" 

"Why else would you be friends with him?!" 

Peter stared at him for a moment unsure if he'd really just heard his words right. "Because he's worth more than you apparently figure he is." 

Matt blinked at that, not expecting it in the least. "You're just b.s.ing me, and I'm going to look out for my cousin." 

"By telling him the guy he likes is just after his virginity?" Peter countered, making Matt frown at how he did perhaps have a point... 

"But he's not gay! Or bi or whatever! He's just confused because you were pawing at him and liked the attention!"

"He kissed me first and I was not going to do anything he didn't want to anyways! I don't even want to go and 'have sex with him' like you suggested! He's not ready for that and neither am I!"

"What do you mean-"

"We're both virgins you douchebag! And I'm not about to rush into anything or force him into things!" Peter crossed his arms and began to develop a migraine at the way Matt looked absolutely shocked. "Why would you even assume-" 

"I dunno' I just didn't see why else anyone would want to be friends with him!" 

Peter clenched his jaw. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" He shoved by Matt. "I'm going to go find Andrew so just back off." He paused, fists clenching before looking over his shoulder. "I know you're trying to turn over a new leaf and finally be there for your cousin, but you're really screwing it up; take some pointers from Steve or something before you do crap like this again, at least he knows Andrew has some worth." He turned back around and continued forth, blinking when he saw Andrew sitting behind a pile of rubble with his face buried against his knees he had his arms wrapped tightly around. "Hey..." 

Andrew looked up, the rims of his glossy eyes red. "Hi." His voice cracked pathetically, unsure of what to say much less do after hearing the way Peter had gone and stood up for him; he'd nearly worried Peter was going to kill Matt with how pissed off he'd been getting, even if that wasn't exactly Peter's style and whatnot. 

"You alright?" Peter asked, kneeling in front of him and brushing his bangs to the side. 

"Mhm." Andrew answered with a nod, biting down on his trembling bottom lip. 

"Really?" Peter questioned knowingly. 

Andrew felt a sob rip its way out of his throat as he leaned forward, burying his face against the crook of Peter's neck and shaking his head. "Uh-uh." He choked out, hands clenching onto Peter's jacket. 

"He was just wanting to protect you is all." Peter sighed, a hand soothingly running through Andrew's hair. 

"Is he still here?" Andrew questioned in between sobs as Matt made his way over to the two, letting out a cross between a groan and a sob when Peter nodded and held him tighter. "Tell him to screw off, I look pathetic." 

"You do not." Peter huffed, glaring at the guilty Matt warningly. 

"Hey-" Matt started quietly. 

"Screw off you ass!" Andrew yelled, sitting up and furiously rubbing at his eyes, instantly biting back anymore sobs he had. 

"Mind giving us a minute alone?" Matt sighed as he looked at Peter. 

"No." Andrew objected, grabbing onto Peter's baggy jeans tightly as though Peter would be taken away by the wind if he didn't do so. "I want Peter to stay." 

Matt knitted his brow taken aback at that, pursing his lips and eventually nodding. "Alright... alright fine, I see how it is." He shrugged. "Have fun with your little love fest." The black haired male stepped back before ascending into the air and sweeping away. 

Peter let out a slight breath, sitting beside Andrew and letting the blond curl up beside him to rest his head in his lap. "He probably is really sorry about saying all of that you know." 

"I don't care he's an asshole." Andrew insisted stubbornly. 

"An asshole who cares about you." Peter countered, running a hand through the other's hair. 

"Well then he shouldn't of said that stuff about you because he was supposed to be your friend too." 

"Just promise me you'll let him apologize like he wants to later on?" Andrew looked to the side at the request, arms crossing. "Please?" Peter added with a soft smile, leaning over and placing a few kisses on the younger one's neck. 

"... Fine." Andrew huffed, turning his head so he could bravely usher Peter to his lips and closing his eyes contently, hands reaching up to run through the brunet's hair for a change. "He's still an ass though and if he talks about you like that again I'm not forgiving him." Andrew mumbled against Peter's lips, earning a chuckle. 

\-- 

"Back off." Peter warned through clenched teeth, shoving Andrew's father away from the hospital bed before turning to look down at the injured other and feeling a lump form in his throat. "Hey buddy." He croaked out miserably, kneeling beside the bed and placing an extremely gently careful kiss to his lips, earning a disgusted surprised sound from Andrew's father whom he continued attempting to ignore. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He breathed out shakily, heart sinking at the realization of how critical this was. "I uh- I know you were just wanting to help your mom and um-" He felt his own eyes gloss over for a change. "I'll make sure those cops out there don't get ahold of you somehow, okay? Not really sure how um... I'm working on that part but uh-" He leaned forward, letting out a weak laugh. "You gotta' wake up for me, okay? Please? Just wake up and I promise I'll fix things-" 

After taking a rather long moment to register just what was happening Andrew's father stormed forward. "You get away from my son you sick freaking-" 

The moment his hand reached for Peter's shoulder, the room seemed to explode. 

Peter shielded his eyes from the rubble but found there was already an invisible barrier surrounding him to be sure he wasn't injured, hands lowering as he looked at the awake Andrew with wide eyes. Something wasn't right though... something was darker and more animalistic about Andrew... he seemed a whole lot more like an 'apex predator' now. 

"Andrew..?" Peter questioned warily, reaching out a steadying hand. 

Andrew's gaze flickered up towards his face and he blinked, a scarce expression which resembled a weak smile of sorts taking place. "Hey Pete." He replied in a quiet voice before his eyes swept over behind the brunet and towards his father who was having a coughing fit from all the debris in the air. Andrew's face fell, an unsettling glower taking place that made warning bells go off in Peter's mind. "Apex predators..." Andrew mumbled under his breath, forcing himself to stand with the help of his telekinesis which made sure he didn't fall over, making his way by the cautious Peter before looking over his shoulder with a smirk that didn't suit him. "That is what you and I are, right?" 

"Andrew, listen to me-" Peter started, stepping forward and blinking when Andrew furrowed his brow and nodded as though he was realizing something, fists clenching as Peter found an invisible force kept him stuck in place. 

"I see..." Andrew sighed, turning back around to face his father who was near the edge of the blown off side of the hospital. "Just me then... not us." He looked downwards. "Stay here Peter, I don't want to hurt you." 

"Andrew wait!" Peter called out as the other zoomed himself and his father outside, the force keeping him still breaking as he scrambled forward and let out a relieved breath whence seeing Matt and Steve had come to the rescue and caught Andrew's father; at least that meant there was still hope as long as Andrew didn't successfully take a life on purpose... or that's what Peter told himself anyways. 

Steve and Matt both glanced at the brunet, giving a nod to let him know they could handle this until he got his suit on. Whether or not that was true, no one really knew. 

\-- 

"I have to do this!" Matt insisted as Peter tackled him to the ground to break his concentration. "You see him right now! There's no hope for him, he's going to kill everyone!"

Peter looked over at the knocked out Steve and hesitated before shaking his head. "Just trust me!" 

"If I don't kill him now he's going to destroy Seattle!" Matt attempted to look back at the statue's spear, but Peter who'd been able to anticipate his intention the first time managed to apologize before knocking him out, hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake. 

"Andrew!" Peter called out, flinching at the way the asphalt under his feet cracked. 

Andrew covered one ear with his hand, the other swinging downwards and making the ground shake as he screamed in a hoarse voice, "Leave me alone!" 

Nonetheless, Peter gradually continued forward, hands held high to show he didn't mean any harm. "Andrew you have to listen to me!" 

Andrew let out a cross between a groan and shout, shaking his head. "Go away!" He demanded, both hands clenching and slamming downwards through the air and by his sides, causing the ground on either side of Spider-man to break into large cracks. 

"Andrew just talk to me, alright?!" Peter only needed to get a few yards closer... "You have to trust me! I can help you!" 

Andrew refused to look at him, both hands gripping at his hair. "Just leave me alone!"

Peter felt an invisible force attempt to sweep him back, managing to web himself to the ground before persisting forth. "Andrew, I'm not going to hurt you, I wouldn't hurt you, I want to help you, and you know that." Peter attempted to calm his voice down, only feet apart now from the other. "Please... just let me talk with you, okay?" 

"I said-" Andrew began, Peter only steps away. "-go away!" His throat stung from all the screaming, hands going from covering his eyes to violently swinging down to his sides, forcing a chunk of asphalt to pierce Peter's hip and blinking when he felt arms wrap around him. 

"I'm not leaving you." Peter insisted, feeling the other tremble underneath him. "I looked it up; apex predators stay together." 

Andrew felt his eyes begin to water when he felt some of Peter's blood seep through his hospital gown, unsure of how it was really just now he was beginning to register what he had done. "Stop-" He pleaded in a cracking voice, brow furrowing and hoping he hadn't injured Peter even though he knew he just had. 

"No." Peter replied simply, realizing that at least things were suddenly calmer now. 

Andrew felt his eyes slide shut, nodding as he raised his hands and latched his arms against Peter, salty droplets of water streaming down his cheeks silently. 

Peter smiled relieved at that, and then, everything went black. 

\-- 

Peter gave a groggy groan, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his hip, looking over at the small bed beside him and feeling both surprise and relief hit at the site of Andrew resting soundly. 

"You're both pretty lucky you know." A feminine voice chastised, causing Peter to blink and look up at none other than Natasha, AKA Black Widow. "If I hadn't seen the national news and informed the SHIELD agents in Seattle you both needed to be treated then you'd probably be dead on the streets while he'd be in Ravencroft." 

"Is he going to be alright?" Peter questioned worriedly, earning a look. "I mean- um- thanks, seriously this means a lot you did this-" 

Satisfied with the correction Natasha nodded. "He's going to be fine." She assured. "I'll be able to keep him out of custody this one time, but if this ever happens again he's going to be taken in as an experiment, got it?" 

Peter blinked, nodding at that and cracking a soft smile. "Thank you." 

Natasha shrugged. "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." 

Before she could be on her way, just to be sure, Peter added, "So he's not going to jail..?" 

Natasha nodded. "He didn't kill anyone so we got permission to cover this little incident up, although he did severely injure several people who are in the hospital's care under the critical unit, but they should all heal- eventually." Catching Peter's unsure expression she decided to explain, willing to waste some more of her time to do so, mostly because she was in a good mood. "All photos and videos taken of him on his rampage were destroyed, so there's no evidence, that includes the wipe downs my team did around the city which I assure you are extremely thorough. As for the citizens who got a glimpse of him, they shouldn't be able to pick him out considering everyone was in such a state of panic and even mild shock not to mention his physical injuries made him look visually different at the time, but with how he's managing to heal up nicely there should be little to no chance at seeing much if any of a resemblance. Besides that, you and those two others would be the only logical witnesses who could receive a real chance at testifying against him, and I'm presuming you won't; that's not mentioning his father who's already been admitted to prison for child abuse thanks to SHIELD, and no one bothers listening to those sorts of people."

"That's a mouth full." A weak voice cracked out, causing Peter to blink and sit up, ignoring the pain tingling up and down his hip. 

"Andrew?" Peter questioned with a relieved smile, attempting to not pay any mind to the dizziness that came with trying to get up. 

"Lay back down, no moving until your body's gotten use to its loss and intake of blood." Natasha instructed, pushing the objecting Peter back down. "Your gash was extremely deep and took a while to patch up so don't make it open again by shifting around." She sighed when Peter stared up at her with a frown, going to the other side of his bed and pressing her foot against it, pushing it against Andrew's. 

"Hey buddy." Peter said with a smile, looking down at the exhausted and injured Andrew. 

Andrew yawned, looking up at Peter and cracking a smile whence seeing he was thankfully okay. "Where are we?" He questioned tiredly. 

"You're inside a SHIELD Mobil trailer." None other than the Maria Hill answered, coming into view. 

"If you need anything else Maria here will take care of any necessities until you're both well enough to be released." Natasha informed, beginning to walk away before pausing in her tracks. "And Parker..." 

Peter tilted his head. "Yeah?" 

Natasha looked over her shoulder with a stone cold expression. "This is not a favor, this is us becoming even for when you helped me and Clint out of that hostage situation a few months ago, so do not expect me to do anything along the lines of this again." 

Peter smirked at that. "Yes ma'am." He chuckled, shaking his head bemused when she nodded and left. "Same ol' Natasha." 

"She seems fun." Andrew commented sarcastically. 

Peter shrugged, ignoring the pain in his hip as he wrapped an arm around Andrew and held him closer than usual. "She's pretty cool when she doesn't have to keep her whole serious agent appearance up." He ran a hand through Andrew's hair, smiling at the way Andrew instantly leaned more against him. "Are you alright?" 

Andrew nodded, taking a fistful of Peter's shirt. "Are you..?" 

"I'm fine." Peter assured, earning an unconvinced glance and chuckling. "I'm fine." He repeated in insistence, leaning over to press his lips against the other's, eyes sliding shut when Andrew tightened his grip on his shirt and sat up as much as he could, lips firmly against Peter's as though he was trying to make sure this wasn't some sort of wishful dream in which he'd wake up and be in chains and Peter dead- Andrew frowned at that because no he could eventually come to terms with being jailed up but Peter being dead would absolutely break him to pieces, although he doubted he'd ever admit that. 

"I'm sorry." Andrew murmured, lips still against Peter's when he pulled back, big blue eyes locking with warm brown ones. "I'm really sorry-" He continued, hating the way his eyes seemed to gloss over at the littlest things- alright, no, this definitely wasn't a little thing, he had- 

Peter hushed him and scooted downwards some so they were both laying down, eyes closing as he felt Andrew curl up around him and bury his face in his chest, knowing that he may start crying. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Andrew nodded against his chest but didn't look upwards. "Hey..." Peter added, getting Andrew to peek up at him questioningly. "Love you." 

Andrew blinked, feeling his face heat up at that. "Shut up." He huffed out embarrassed, not sure if he actually believed the unexpected words as he buried his face back into Peter's chest. 

"Don't believe me?" Peter chuckled, earning a shrug. "Love you." He teased again, although he was being serious, nonetheless grinning at the way Andrew let out a small noise of protest. 

"Do not." Andrew mumbled. 

"Do too." Peter insisted with a wide smile, getting Andrew to glare up at him even more so embarrassed, blue eyes blinking as he felt lips press against his. "Love you." Peter repeated, keeping back his smirk at the way Andrew tried to hide his face in his pillow when he pressed his lips against the other's pale neck. "Love you." He said once more with a grin, causing Andrew to shake his head. "Love you love you love you." Peter chuckled, kissing just along his jawline. 

"Stop." Andrew attempted to sound serious but much to his disappointment it just came out as a shy whine. 

"Can't." Peter countered with a shrug, kissing the crook of his neck. 

"Why not?" Andrew mumbled, although honestly he really didn't want Peter to stop actually. 

"Love you and can't get enough of you." Peter answered as he kissed the fading mark on the other's neck, smiling at the way the blond darted away from him embarrassed only to bury his face into his chest afterwards. "Love you." Peter laughed, cracking a grin when he heard Andrew hesitantly repeat the words in a muffled voice. "Hm? Oh what was that?" He teased, smiling more or less innocently when Andrew glared up at him. 

"Screw off you heard me." Andrew grumbled, nuzzling his way under Peter's neck comfortably. 

"Well then just say it again." Peter countered amused. 

"Greedy." Andrew scolded with a smirk. 

"Of course I am like I said, I can't get enough of you." It was Peter's turn to smirk with the way he could practically feel Andrew's face heat up. "Love you." 

Andrew hesitated a few moments, sighing and quietly mumbling, "Love you too."

\--

"It's freaking freezing up here why didn't you pick somewhere nice and sunny and I'm not sure but I'm guessing spiders are apparently warm blooded." Peter huffed, earning a snicker. "It's not funny I'm going to freeze and die up here and then you're not going to know how to get back because the map's going to freeze with me." 

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Hush this is peaceful and you're going to ruin it." He teased, nonetheless stopping in his tracks and hooking his arm around Peter's. "Better?" 

Peter smirked at that, pulling both of them over and making Andrew let out a noise of protest. "Alright, now it's better." Peter chuckled, Andrew on top of him and glaring down at him. 

"Jackass." 

"Love you too." Peter laughed, sitting up so he could kiss the other. 

"If y'all's tongues get stuck to each other I am not helping you get apart." Steve called out as him and Matt caught up. "Alright alright, so this may not be where the bikinis are at but I admit the Himalayas aren't THAT bad." 

"I wonder what you'd look like in a bikini." Peter half joked with an eyebrow wiggle. 

"No." Andrew huffed, pushing off of Peter and clearing his throat at that. 

"I didn't need to visualize that man." Matt groaned as Steve let out a fit of laughter. 

Peter grinned, standing up and shrugging. "Seriously though can we get somewhere warmer though? Please? It's freezing out here." He wrapped his arms around Andrew from behind in attempt to get more warmth, causing the smaller of the two to close his eyes and lean back against him. 

"The hiker's inn or whatever you called it should be right up that way." Matt commented after taking the map from Peter. "See you guys there." He said with a grin, lifting off the ground and Steve quickly following. 

"Uh-" Peter started unsurely when Andrew levitated them both into the air and took off. 

Andrew smirked. "Don't trust me?" 

"No no I trust you but um- if you sneeze or something and lose concentration will we like-"

Andrew rolled his eyes and snickered at that, setting himself on Peter's lap as the brunet stayed in a laying position. "I won't let you drop." He assured, leaning down and pressing their lips together. 

Peter grinned against his lips. "Wouldn't be able to live without me, huh?" He teased, running his gloved hands through Andrew's hair. 

"Course not, then I wouldn't have anyone to annoy all the time." Andrew joked, smiling down at him. 

"You annoy me? I could've sworn that was the other way around." 

"Nope." Andrew replied as Peter sat up and smirked. 

"So... where will we go next?" The brunet questioned after the two landed. 

"New York? I want to see where you use to live." 

Peter nodded. "Yeah alright... I'm good with that." Peter decided with a grin. "Hey Andrew?" Andrew stopped, looking over his shoulder and blinking as he saw an all too familiar white flash. 

"You always do that." He huffed embarrassed. 

"The best pictures are the ones you don't expect though." Peter insisted, wrapping an arm around Andrew's hips and ignoring the teases Matt and Steve gave. "But never better than the real thing." He murmured against Andrew's ear, low enough to exclude the other two. 

Andrew smiled at that. "I'm glad we met." He sighed, hooking his arms around Peter's and burying his face into his sleeve. "I honestly don't know what would've happened if..." He trailed off. 

"I'm sure you'd turn out just fine if we hadn't." Peter insisted knowingly of what he was referring to. "But I'm glad too; I'm not sure what all would've happened if I stayed in New York but... I'm good with how things turned out here."

They both doubted much would've differed; after all, Andrew would of course probably turn out a hero just as Peter would of course of probably stayed with Gwen and had a life with her but... 

... something seemed to say this made things turn out much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably would've never posted this on here if it wasn't for  
> http://shamamallamadingding.tumblr.com   
> so if you have a tumblr and enjoyed the story be sure to check this lovely person out!


End file.
